Talk:A Reputation in Ruins
When I accepted the quest, I received the Phoenix Pearl, but it seems that people have also been getting an armlet. Can anyone verify? --Aidyn :I added an image to the Phoenix Armlet page of the key item in my inventory. I know I got it for this quest, which I haven't completed. Both key items are definitely real, but I have no idea how some people get one and some get the other. -- ShadowlynkAsura 00:55, 7 April 2007 (EDT) ::I did this quest a long time ago, and ended up getting the Phoenix Armlet. When I got to the gate, I was actually able to pass through, though I got the same 3500 gil reward. I was never able to look at the CS again using the Goblin Footprints, however. I believe the outcome of the quest, and the key item you get depends on how far you are along in CoP missions. I finished this quest before CoP 3-5, I think. Perhaps waiting past a certain point in CoP to finish the quest will cause the armlet to break when you reach the gate, or for you to receive the Phoenix Pearl as opposed to the armlet, if you haven't started the quest at all. -- Shadowstorm 13:36, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Avatar Gate I selected the Avatar Gate and didn't get a cutscene. Rather, my key item "Phoenix Armlet" broke. When I returned, I got the 3500 gil and the Quest giver told me another adventurer already accessed the gate. Can I ever get that CS at the gate again? --Altimo 09:30, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Testimonials *Solable by unprepared 75BLU/NIN without quest active, exploring Pso'Xja! *Soloable by a 75THF/NIN with ease. *Also soloable by a 68THF/NIN. Save TP and WS on one so it dies faster as you switch back and forth due to immunities. Near-capped evasion recommended. *Also soloable by 75WHM with BLM or NIN subjob with very little trouble. **Very innaccurate mobs, took them a long time to break Stoneskin. **Keep Barsilencera up or bring echo drops to avoid being silenced. *Soloable by a 75MNK/WHM with ease. **To make the fight easier, cast Blink, Stoneskin, and Aquaveil before popping the NMs. Keeping them up throughout the battle will make things painless. Also, Formless Strikes can be left on at all times; the damage reduction is hardly noticeable on either form, even if the meritable ability is only at level one. *Soloable by a 75DRK/NIN with capped Evasion at 225 with some difficulty. **Dread Spikes only seem to absorb a quarter of what the Gargoyle NM's hit for. **Souleater + Blood Weapon combo may be needed at some point. BE SURE to ONLY use on the non-Invincible NM. If both are still alive and they switch, switch targets so you don't kill yourself with Souleater. **Starting this fight with enough TP for Guillotine on the non-Invincible NM can help immensely, and can bring its HP down about halfway. *Soloable by a 66BST/WHM with Tungi and other average gear, and some HQ jug pets + biscuits. (difficulty based on the bracelet and how prepared you are) **Blue (could get difficult): Charm a Labyrinth Lizard outside the room and commence the fight. (you could also choose to Call Beast an HQ pet now, and wait for the timer to use it again during the battle) Make it attack the one that takes positive physical damage, and try not to get too much hate while helping. When you see the dolls emitting blue mist, it means they have switched the immunity, meaning you should target the other doll. Use Reward as early as possible whenever you feel unsafe. When your pet dies, Call Beast a pet (HQ recommended, such as Shellbuster Orob or Courier Carrie) and repeat as you did with the previous pet. Make sure you and your pet are always dealing positive damage to either doll. Never hesitate to use Reward, and Sic only when your pet has over 100% TP and the doll just switched immunity so the attack hits. **Green (relatively easy): Charm a Diremite Stalker from the hall you traveled to get here. (no need to use a jug pet to begin) Watch out for the Tonberry for sight aggro. Kill the two Magic Millstones that roam in the room in front of the doll room, while leaving the bats alone. Once cleared, charm a new diremite and commence the fight. Do the exact same thing as in the blue room, only this time the battle should be much easier. Don't worry about getting stunned by their Shock Spikes. *Soloable by a 71 PLD/WAR with ease, the first set was popped by accident and lasted all of 5 minutes. Vorpal Blade took off anywhere from 20-45% HP from a gargoyle with each use. *Soloable by a 75 WAR/DNC with ease. **Bringing an echo drop or two for the latter pair might prove favorable, though the mobs died before casting was an issue. *Soloable by a 60 DRG/WHM. Be prepared for a reasonably long fight, but Healing Breath can keep up with the damage you take. *Soloed with relative ease by a DRG75/BLU37, Foot Kick for Healing Breath III made it too easy. *Soloed by 75THF/WHM who was not expecting it. ran out of mp and had 200hp left at end of battle first 1/2 of it was not knowing what to do. Brahmdut 00:05, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Soloed with great ease as SMN/WHM 75, no food, no drinks, just got SS, BLINKGA n HASTEGA thrown up 1st; rerested to full MP, with 2 min 20 left on haste timer, got out Ramuh and hit the blue button on 70% cast, threw out Thunderspark followed by clever use of ramuh abilities and target; while attacking red (targeted) mob myself with thunderstaff HQ, and throwing out Paralyze and Slow. Soon as main target dies; make sure u have SS up and dismiss Ramuh get out carby and wait a minute; then join in; using carby's heals if u take aggro. (Poster has YY robe and Carby Mitts plus all HQ Staff). *Soloed by a pld70/whm35 with little difficulty. Had Joyeuse for quick TP. HP never dropped below yellow. --Eolis 11:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC)